The Saints
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: Camus Grive é um adolescente um tanto quanto incomum. Com dezesseis anos já cursa uma faculdade de medicina, sem falar que é um gênio. O que ele seria capaz de fazer para conhecer seu ídolo, Saga Tiropoulos, o vocalista da maior banda de rock da atualidade, a banda The Saints!
1. Chapter 1

A vida em Nova York era muito boa para Camus Grive, um jovem francês. Camus veio para os Estados Unidos por causa do trabalho de seu pai, o que não o afetou muito por ainda ser muito jovem. O rapaz possuía um belíssimo cabelo ruivo, que se destacava em todos os lugares por onde ele passava. Ele contava com seus dezesseis anos e, por ser um gênio e adiantado na escola, já estava cursando uma ótima faculdade de medicina. Seus pais eram muito ricos. O pai era um dos melhores empresários do país, e a mão era dona da maior agência de trasportes da cidade. Camus tinha tudo, menos o que ele mais queria. O jovem rapaz era muito fã da banda de rock mais famosa do mundo, The Saints, cujo vocalista era o desejado grego Saga Tiropoulos. O ruivo acompanhara toda a trajetória de Saga pelo mundo da música. Ele viu Saga e banda crescerem, viu suas musicas se tornarem mundialmente famosas, viu seu amado Saga ser perseguido por fãs em turnês, e o que mais o preocupa, está vendo a The Saints fazer cada vez menos shows e ouviu boatos de que a banda estava se separando. Isso enlouquecera Camus.

O francês só pensava em uma forma de falar Saga, ele precisava. Pediu ajuda ao pai, Thomás Grive, mas o mesmo praticamente o humilhou. Thomás sabia que o filho era gay, mas queria de toda forma esconder isso de todos. A gota d'água foi quando o pai fez um acordo com outro magnata da cidade em casar seus filhos.

-Pai, por favor! - Camus andava atrás do pai pela casa (mansão) deles inteira - Eu não quero me casa com a Juliet!

-Pela última vez, Camus - O homem de cabelos negros falava com voz cansada e levemente irritada - É para o seu próprio bem! E o bem da nossa família!

-Mas eu não a amo! - O rapaz gritou.

-Você vai ter tempo pra aprender a amá-la - Thomás continuou pisando duro - E pare de falar essas coisas, parece um viado!

-Falando assim nem parece que você sabe que eu sou gay - Camus respondeu com voz de deboche.

-Repita o que disse, mocinho! - O pai respondeu furioso.

-Eu sou gay, ficou claro? - O ruivo repetiu em alto e bom som, com a mesma cara de deboche.

-Você vai se casa com a filha do Montiev e ponto final! - O homem gritou - Esqueça esse tal de Saga que você tanto fala, ele nem sabe que você existe.

-Mas um dia ele vai saber! E nós ficaremos juntos! - Camus gritou com seu furioso pai.

-Veja isso, viado idiota! - Thomás mostrou ao filho uma revista, cuja capa era Saga e uma garota se beijando em um belo jardim - Ele é normal! É obvio que ele não vai te querer! Então abra esse olhos!

-Cala boca! - Camus saiu correndo e chorando - Se você não vai me ajudar, então eu vou encontrar ele sozinho!

-Cresça, rapaz! Isso é só uma fase - O homem de cabelos negros simplesmente saiu andando, pegou sua BMW e foi para o trabalho.

Camus entrou correndo no quarto. Pegou uma mochila enorme que possuía, colocou alguns de seus pertences mais importantes dentro, pegou todo o dinheiro que tinha economizado, escreveu uma carta para seus pais e saiu de casa com sua Harley Davidson 1200 Custom. Ele sabia onde Saga morava, só precisava de algum pretexto para que o porteiro o deixasse entrar. Foi aí que se lembrou que estava levando consigo a carteirinha que usava pra poder trabalhar no hospital, o que o deu uma ótima ideia. Ao chegar em frente ao prédio de Saga, Camus estacionou sua moto e entrou no prédio com seus equipamentos médicos, jaleco e sua maleta.

-Com licença senhor - A recepcionista o chamou - Posso saber seu nome e o motivo da sua visita.

-Eu sou o doutor Camus Grive e vim fazer um exame de rotina no senhor Saga Tiropoulos - Camus respondeu com toda a seriedade que possuía.

-Posso ver sua licença? - A recepcionista perguntou.

-Sim - Camus retirou a do bolso do jaleco e entregou a moça - Aqui está.

-Hum... Muito bem, doutor - A recepcionista entregou a carteirinha de volta para o ruivo e sorriu - Vou só ligar para o senhor Tiropoulos para confirmar, pois são as normas do prédio. Com licença.

-Tudo bem - Camus mantivera o olhar sério, mas por dentro, ele estava completamente assustado.

A recepcionista não demorou a voltar, ainda com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

-Pode subir, doutor Grive, o senhor Tiropoulos está esperando pelo senhor - Ela indicou o elevador - O apartamento do senhor Tiropoulos é o de número 12.

-Muito obrigado - Camus sorriu e foi em direção ao elevador.

Ele não fazia ideia de como passara por aquela situação. O rapaz suava frio só de imaginar o que diria para o seu amado Saga. Coisas tipo "Sou seu fã" não estavam nem perto das opções de Camus. Seu coração quase parou quando as portas do elevador se abriu. Saga já o esperava com a porta aberta. Nunca, nem em sonhos, Camus imaginava ver Saga encostado no batente da porta de seu luxoso apartamento usando uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camisa regata preta esperando por ele.

-Então você é o doutor Grive? - Saga perguntou exibindo seu famoso sorriso malicioso que Camus já havia visto em vários posters.

-Sim, sou eu - Camus engoliu seco.

-Entre por favor - Saga virou-se e entrou em seu luxuoso apartamento.

-Claro - Camus entrou e fechou a porta.

-Veio me examinar? - Saga o encarou provocante.

-E-e-exatamente, senhor Tiropoulos! - Camus se esforçava para mantar seu disfarce.

-Então já pode começar - Saga retirou a regata - Preciso retirar a calça também, doutor Camus? - Saga o encarou novamente.

-Hum... eh... Não, senhor Tiropoulos! Só a camiseta já esta bom - O ruivo já estava da cor de seus cabelos de tanta vergonha.

Camus começou a analisá-lo. Mediu pressão, checou temperatura e fez questão, mesmo morrendo de vergonha, de apalpar o peitoral musculoso de Saga. O rapaz de cabelos azuis ficou quieto durante todo o exame, somente rindo da cara completamente vermelha do francês ao tocá-lo.

-Pronto, senhor Tiropoulos - Camus disse guardando seus equipamentos na maleta.

-Até que você é bom, Grive - Saga disse sorrindo - Pela sua cara, achei que fosse mais algum fã que se disfarçou de médico pra me conhecer, mas tenho quase certeza que me enganei.

-Como assim pela minha cara? - Camus o encarou confuso.

-Você aparenta ter no máximo dezessete anos - Saga analisou o rosto de Camus - Quantos anos você tem?

-Dezesseis - Camus respondeu decidido.

-Por pouco - Saga riu um pouco - Entende muito de medicina para um jovem de dezesseis anos.

-É por que eu faço medicina e trabalho em um hospital - Camus respondeu sorrindo.

-Por que fez isso? - Saga perguntou confuso.

-Isso o que? - Camus o encarou corado.

-Eu deduzo que você deve ser algum filho de magnata, pelas roupas que vesta, o sapato que usa, as pulseiras nos seus braços, o que você dirige, afinal você estacionou bem aqui em frente, seus modos, enfim, eu sei que você é rico, então por que veio até aqui pra e ver se podia ter pedido pro seu pai me contratar por uma noite inteira? - Saga disse sério.

-Eu... eu... - Camus não sabia por o que sentia em palavras.

-Por que se esforçou tanto por alguma coisa assim, que podia ser resolvido de uma forma muito mais fácil? - Saga e encarava.

-Eu sempre quis te conhecer, desde criança - Camus iniciou - Você sempre foi meu ídolo, minha inspiração. Acho que com o passar dos anos acabei desenvolvendo algum sentimento a mais - Saga engoliu seco - Não sei explicar, só que ao saber de boatos que a banda estava se separando, meu coração começou a doer, eu senti que alguma coisa muito séria estava acontecendo com você! Eu estava realmente muito preocupado com você! Então vim aqui pra te ajudar! Qualquer coisa que você quiser, pode falar que eu vou fazer! E se quiser se abrir comigo, pode falar o que quiser que eu nunca contaria nada a ninguém, nunca!

-Calma, rapaz! - O cantor respondeu um tanto quanto surpreso - Você apressa demais as coisas.

-Eu sei que não tenho chances com você, mas algo na minha cabeça me faz continuar pensando em você - Camus fitou o chão - Sabe, senhor Tiropoulos...

-Me chame de Saga - O vocalista disse.

-Sabe, Saga - Camus o encarou - Acho que o que eu sinto é... Amor...


	2. Chapter 2

Saga ficou atônito. Ele encarava o ruivo, que o encarava de volta com um olhar sincero. Para a sorte de Saga, seu celular tocou. O mais velho pulou no sofá e pegou seu iPhone 6 (pq sim e.e), encarou o tela por alguns instantes, sorriu e atendeu.

-Oi? Kan? - O grego perguntou sorridente - Eu senti saudade! Você nunca vem me ver! - Ele falava fazendo manhoso - Não adianta mentir! Eu sei que você não faz nada! Tu é mais inútil que feriado no domingo! - Saga riu divertido - O bom é que eu não marquei nenhum show recentemente! Quando a gente pode se ver? Amanhã a noite? - Ele disse esperançoso - Fechado! Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar Kan! Você vai ver! Até amanhã então! Beijo. Te amo e se cuida viu? - Ele desligou o telefone.

-A...ah então eu já vou, senhor Tiropoulos - Camus disse triste - O senhor deve estar querendo descansar... - Ele olhou para Saga como se sua esperança tivesse acabado - Amanhã te mando os resultados...

-Por que já vai? - Saga perguntou sério - Já te falei pra me chamar de Saga...

-O senhor ... - Saga o encarou - Você deve estar querendo se preparar para o seu encontro e eu estou aqui te atrapalhando... - Camus disse juntando suas coisas.

-Encontro? Ah entendi hahahahaha - Saga começou a rir enlouquecidamente, o que deixou o ruivo envergonhado - Você está com ciumes! - Ele colocou a mão no ombro do francês - O Kan com quem você me ouviu conversar é o meu irmão gêmeo mais novo, o Kanon - Camus o encaro atônito, afinal, ele sabia tudo sobre Saga, como nunca soube de nada sobre o irmão dele? - Faz um bom tempo que eu não o vejo...

-Mas tudo que eu já li sobre você nunca falou que você tinha um irmão... - Camus disse chocado.

-É que o Kanon nunca gostou de gente bisbilhotando na vida dele, por isso me pediu pra não comentar sobre ele - Saga explicou - Mas mesmo assim ele anda meio disfarçado pra não confundirem a gente hahahaha Da última vez que nos confundiram, ele chegou em casa só de cuecas, descalço, todo cheio de marcas de batom e chupões sem falar da multidão correndo atrás dele! - O mais velho voltou a rir.

-Hahahahahaha - O ruivo riu junto com o grego.

-Quer ir ao shopping? - Saga perguntou olhando para o francês.

-Eu? - Camus ficou atônito - Claro! Mas eu estou de jaleco...

-Deixa aqui, depois você pega - O geminiano disse sorridente - Vamos com o meu carro.

-Tudo bem, obrigado! - Camus disse retirando o jaleco.

-Só um momento que eu vou trocar de roupa! - Saga correu para o quarto, deixando Camus sozinho na sala.

Não demorou muito para o grego chegar vestindo uma blusa cinza, um colete de couro preto, uma calça de couro preta, um cinto dourado com o símbolo de Gêmeos e uma bota preta com correntes. Saga pegou o óculos de sol em cima da mesa e a chave do Bugatti Veyron Supersport em cima da mesa da sala. Camus o encarou perdidamente "Como ele consegue ser tão lindo?" o francês pensou. O ruivo vestia uma camisa polo listrada petra e branca, um cinto com o símbolo de Aquário, uma calça jeans escura e um tênis social.

-Vamos, Camus? - Saga perguntou colocando o óculos de sol.

-Vamos! - O aquariano respondeu alegremente.

Ambos desceram sorridentes. Camus acenou para a recepcionista ao passar por ela, o que a mesma retribuiu o gesto com alegria. Saga fez o mesmo. Ao entrar na garagem, o ruivo ficou chocado com o carro que o grego dirigia. Ele entrou meio receoso.

-Fique tranquilo, não é como se eu fosse te sequestrar ou algo do tipo - Saga disse divertido.

-É que eu não esperava ser tão bem tratado assim, Saga - Camus disse sincero.

-Esperava que eu te mandasse embora? - O grego perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu esperava que nem me deixasse entrar - O ruivo disse sorrindo.

-Você não me parece um cara ruim - Saga disse sincero - Acho que me sinto bem perto de você...

-Eu... não sei o que dizer... - Camus estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos - Eu sempre quis te conhecer...

-O que achou de mim? Me achou legal? - O geminiano perguntou divertido.

-Te achei incrível!

-Hahahahahahaha Obrigado! - O grego riu.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra té o fim da viagem, afinal, o shopping ficava bem perto do prédio que Saga morava. Quando chegaram, Saga estacionou e pegou seu boné no banco de trás do carro. Era um boné de couro preto escrito The Saints em branco. Ele colocou o boné e arrumou os cabelos olhando-se no espelho.

-Estou bonito? - Perguntou olhando para o francês.

-Perfeito!

-Ótimo! Vamos? - Saga disse sorridente.

-Vamos sim - Ambos saíram do carro.

Enquanto andavam do estacionamento até o shopping, Saga pegou a mão de Camus, o que fez o pequeno francês corar na hora. O grego percebeu que o francês ficara vermelho com o toque.

-Desculpe, Camus, estou te constrangendo? - Saga perguntou encarando o francês.

-De maneira alguma, Saga! Eu estou muito feliz! - Camus disse sorridente - É que é a primeira vez que alguém segura a minha mão...

-Então eu sou o primeiro? Hahaha que legal! - O grego disse rindo e puxou o francês para mais perto.

Entraram no shopping atraindo atenções, afinal, dois rapazes extremamente bonitos e bem vestidos chamam a atenção de qualquer um. Por onde passavam ouviam cochichos. Saga já estava acostumado, mas Camus estava quase tendo um ataque de vergonha.

-Relaxe Camus, deixe que falem - Saga o encarou sorrindo - Até agora só ouvi elogios sobre seus cabelos ruivos...

-Obrigado, Saga - Camus disse corando.

-Quer ir ao cinema? Eu estou louco pra assistir o Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, A Lenda do Santuário! - Saga disse com os olhos brilhando feito uma criança - Vamos! Diga que sim, vai!

-Claro que sim! Eu também estou louco pra assistir esse filme! Adoro Cavaleiros! - Camus disse com os olhos brilhando igual ao Saga.

-Então vamos, Camyu!


	3. Chapter 3

Saga saiu do cinema arrasado. O geminiano foi arrastado pra fora da sala pelo aquariano decepcionado. O que aconteceu naquele lugar? Quando o filme começou todos pensaram que seria incrível, mas terminaram completamente decepcionados. O grego não sabia o que fazer, já o ruivo não sabia o que fazer com o Saga completamente chateado.

-Quer comer alguma coisa, Camus? - Saga perguntou cabisbaixo.

-Que tal comida japonesa? - O francês sugeriu.

-Pode ser - O geminiano respondeu e caminharam até a praça de alimentação.

O lugar estava muito cheio, mas não lotado. Saga e Camus pegaram uma mesa bem no centro e pediram seus pratos para a garçonete, qe não pode evitar de babar em cima dos dois por alguns segundos. Saga ainda estava abalado com o filme, enquanto Camus tentava consolá-lo.

-Mas foi bom ter assistido o filme - Saga disse se recompondo - Acho que até assistiria de novo... Só pra ouvir a voz dos caras que eu admirei a minha infância inteira.

-Fora ordem dos fatos e a história bugada, o filme ficou muito bonito - Camus disse sorrindo - E eu tenho que concordar sobre as vozes...

-Isso me deu uma ideia muito legal pra uma música! - O grego disse animadamente - Obrigado, Camus!

-Quero ser o primeiro a ouvir então! - O francês disse sorridente.

Não muito tempo depois, a garçonete chegou trazendo dois pratos muito bonitos e bem preparados. Ela serviu Camus naturalmente, mas quando foi servir Saga, deixou o decote a mostra, o encarou de forma sensual e colocou um pequeno papel no bolso do colete do grego. O geminiano apenas sorriu de volta e assentiu. Por fora, Camus tinha uma expressão confusa. Por dentro, ele estava tendo um ataque de ciumes. Como aquela mulher teve coragem de se exibir para Saga? Ela pagaria caro por isso! Mas ele deixaria isso de lado por hora. O francês percebeu que o grego não jogou o papel que ganhou da garçonete fora, pelo contrário, guardou na carteira. Percebendo que Camus o tinha flagrado guardando o papel, Saga apenas sorriu e começou a comer.

-Isso é muito bom! - O grego falava com a boca cheia.

-Uhum - Camus concordou sério.

-Ficou todo bravinho só porque eu guardei o papel né? - Saga o encarou.

-Claro que não, a vida é sua - O ruivo disse ríspido - Você sai com quem você quiser.

-E eu quero sair com você - O geminiano disse sorrindo - Só que sem essa carranca. Eu quero o Camus feliz! Ou pelo menos o Camus menos frio e sério que esse!

-Você já ta querendo demais! - o francês disse sorrindo de canto.

-Você venceu, Croissant de Flango - Saga abriu sua carteira, pegou o papel, amassou e jogou fora - Feliz?

-Muito - Camus sorriu.

Continuaram a comer. A garçonete assistiu toda a cena espumando de raiva. Quando ela finalmente conseguira se aproximar de seu ídolo, um cretino qualquer veio lhe tirar a oportunidade de sair com ele? Isso era muito injusto!


	4. Chapter 4

Saga era um mistério pra Camus. Ele não sabia o que o grego iria aprontar no instante seguinte. Saga comia seu prato animadamente, enquanto era observado por todos ao redor. O francês suspeitava que todos estavam começando a desconfiar da verdadeira identidade do rapaz de cabelos azuis, até porque ele estava comendo de boné e óculos escuros.

-Saga, acho que estão descobrindo que você está aqui - Camus sussurrou para o grego, tentando ser discreto.

-Eu vi, apenas me chame de Kanon - Saga sussurrou de volta - Sempre funciona e o Kanon nunca ficou sabendo hahaha - O grego riu baixinho.

-Tudo bem, Kanon - O francês disse um pouco alto, olhando pro grego quando pronunciou o nome do gêmeo.

-Assim que se fala! - O geminiano riu.

Terminaram de comer rapidamente, sentindo que usar o santo nome do gêmeo de Saga não funcionaria por muito tempo. A mesma moça que os serviu estava no caixa quando foram pagar a conta. Quando Camus foi pagar, Saga simplesmente pegou a carteira da mão do outro e colocou no bolso de trás da calça do francês.

-Hoje é por minha conta - Saga sussurrou - Moça?

-Com licença, mas o senhor não é o cantor Saga Tiropoulos? - A moça perguntou esperançosa ignorando Camus.

-Sinto muito, moça, somos parecidos mas meu nome é Kanon - Ele sorriu - Kanon Dalaras.

-Ah, me desculpe então - A mulher simplesmente continuou seu trabalho como caixa, só que menos animada.

-Muito obrigado, moça - Saga pegou um papel, escreveu alguma coisa e entregou para a moça.

O grego saiu sem esperar por uma resposta. Quando a moça abriu o pequeno papel, viu que estava escrito "Desculpe por mentir! Só não queria causar tumulto, outro dia eu volto e a gente conversa! Saga Tiropoulos" e continha o autógrafo do rapaz. Ela quase desmaiou. Então aquele rapaz era mesmo o maravilhoso grego Saga Tiropoulos, quem ela sempre sonhou em conhecer! E melhor ainda, ele prometeu voltar pra vê-la algum dia! Ela só guardava um tipo de sentimento negativo para com o rapaz ruivo que o acompanhava. Quem ele pensa que é para impedir que Saga se encontrasse com ela?

-Ei, Camus? - Saga tentou falar com o francês emburrado.

-Hum? - O aquariano murmurou irritado.

-Por que você ficou bravo do nada? - O geminiano perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha - Foi porque eu entreguei um papelzinho pra moça?

-E se for? Vai fazer o que? - O ruivo perguntou visivelmente irritado.

-Nada, apenas te falar que eu só pedi desculpas por ter mentido pra ela, afinal, ela é uma fan! E eu adoro os meus fans! - Saga disse sério.

-Verdade? - Camus perguntou desconfiado.

-Por que eu mentiria pra você, Camus? - O grego perguntou olhando o francês por cima.

-Hum - O ruivo bufou vitorioso.

Andaram lentamente até o carro de Saga. O grego abriu as portas e os dois entraram. O vocalista retirou os óculos escuros e o boné, ajeitando os cabelos no espelho do carro. Terminado de se arrumar, ele suspirou aliviado e olhou para o francês, que o encarava.

-Tem planos pra essa noite? - Saga perguntou.

-Nenhum, e você?

-Nada - Saga sorriu - Quer dormir em casa?

-Eh... Eu... - Camus queria aceitar, mas estava morrendo de vergonha - Eu... eh...

-Se não quiser tudo bem - Saga disse sério, e um pouco chateado.

-Eu quero sim, mas eu estou com vergonha - Camus corou muito.

-Não precisa ter! Vamos só jogar video-game e assistir filme! - O grego disse animado.

-Mas ainda tenho que passar em casa pra pegar umas coisas.

-Vamos agora, eu te levo - Saga disse rapidamente - Onde você mora?

-É perto daqui, na Times Square - Camus disse - Aquela casa que foi construída a pouco tempo.

-Só um momento, você é filho do Thomás Grive? - Saga perguntou atônito.

-Sou sim, porque? - Camus perguntou confuso.

-Acho ele um cara muito incrível! - Saga disse sorridente - Quando eu fui fazer caridade, eu vi que ele faz doações para todos os orfanatos da região todo mês! Ele faz questão que todos estejam em ótimas condições e que as crianças tenham alimentos nutritivos e muitos brinquedos!

-Isso é verdade, papai sempre passa por todas uma vez por mês pra checar se está tudo como ele considera bom - Camus sorriu - Pena que ele não é tão compreensivo comigo - Disse a última parte para si mesmo, mas o grego ouviu.

-Não gosta muito do seu pai, Camus? - O geminiano perguntou sério.

-Gosto, mas ele não vem me tratando muito bem ultimante - O ruivo evitava o olhar do grego.

-Tente conversar com ele a respeito disso, ele não me parece ser um cara ruim - Saga disse sincero.

-Ele não é, apenas toma umas atitudes que eu considero muito desnecessárias. Mas e você e seu pai? Vocês tem uma boa relação? - Camus perguntou um pouco curioso, pois tudo que lera sobre Saga nunca falou nada sobre seu pai.

-Ele morreu quando eu tinha oito anos, pra me salvar - Saga disse com uma expressão de dor - Mas isso foi há muito tempo, fez dezesseis anos...

-Qual era o nome dele? - Camus perguntou sentindo a dor do outro.

-Aspros - O grego disse com orgulho - Aspros Tiropoulos. Ele pulou na frente de um carro pra me salvar. Me lembro até hoje. Parece que estou vendo aquele carro vermelho vindo na minha direção buzinando. Eu só estava brincando, e como eu sempre fui uma criança descuidada, eu vinha correndo na frente. Eu só estava brincando... Me lembro da expressão de susto que ele tinha e a cara de preocupação do Kanon, que vinha segurando a mão dele enquanto nós andávamos pela lateral da pista. Ele soltou a mão do Kanon, pulou até onde eu estava e me empurrou com força. Aquela expressão que ele tinha naquela hora... Me lembro do rosto dele naquele momento. Não era de dor ou raiva. Era um rosto sereno e calmo. Me lembro que ele me disse apenas quatro palavras antes do carro atingi-lo. Ele me disse "Cuide do seu irmão". Aquele barulho horroroso ainda está fresco na minha mente, assim como gritos do Kanon. Eu ainda escuto ele chorar me abraçando. Ainda me vejo abraçando o corpo do meu pai enquanto chorava e pedia por favor pra que ele se levantasse. Eu queria que ele fosse com a gente pra casa. Ele tinha que ir. Não deixei que ninguém nos tirasse de perto dele. Mas ele não tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto. Seu rosto estava com aquele sorriso que nós tanto amávamos. Ele sorria daquele jeito porque sabia que eu cuidaria do Kanon de qualquer forma. E que nosso tio Defteros certamente. Acho que ele morreu tranquilo, pelo menos foi esse pensamento que me fez conseguir dormir pelos últimos dezesseis anos, e ainda faz... Se não fosse eu aquele dia, meu pai ainda estaria aqui pra me ver cantar... Ele que sempre me apoiou... Sempre trabalhou duro pra conseguir nos fazer estudar... Sempre tão positivo... Passávamos tantas dificuldades mas éramos tão felizes... Hoje eu me sinto mais que orgulhoso de usar o sobrenome dele, que a pouco tempo atrás, não era o sobrenome do vocalista da The Saints, e sim o cara que trabalhava em uma fábrica pra pode sustentar a si mesmo e aos filhos gêmeos que possuía... Eu tenho tanto orgulho dele... Eu sinto tanta falta... Tanta falta... Parece que foi ontem que ele foi embora... Eu eu ainda espero que um dia ele volte pra casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Camus estava atônito. Algumas lágrimas insistiam em cair de seus belos olhos escarlates. Ele não achava justo Saga ter perdido o pai tão cedo. O grego, que deixara cair algumas lágrimas enquanto falava do pai, as enxugou rapidamente e olhou para o ruivo sorrindo.

-Me desculpe por ter perguntado... - Camus tentava se desculpar.

-Não foi nada - Saga sorriu de canto - Qual a sua música favorita?

-One Last Breath - Camus disse sorrindo.

-A minha? - O grego disse surpreso e o francês assentiu - Essa música... é muito especial pra mim...

-Pra mim também... - O ruivo disse um pouco abalado.

-O que ela significa pra você? - Saga perguntou curioso.

-Quando meu pais estavam brigando muito por minha causa, essa música se encaixou perfeitamente no que eu estava sentindo, e desde aquele dia, cada vez que eu escuto, me lembro de tudo que eu já passei, e me da muita força pra seguir em frente! - O aquariano disse sorridente.

-Seus pais estavam brigando por sua causa?

-Sim, minha mãe queria que eu fosse empresário, já o meu pai queria que eu fosse advogado - Camus sorriu envergonhado e passou a mão por seus cabelos - No final eu contrariei os dois e decidi me tornar um médico!

-Hahahahaha - Saga riu - Você é médico como o Kan, eu tinha esquecido!

-Não sabia que seu irmão também era médico! - O ruivo disse animadamente.

-Já ouviu falar daquele cardiologista famoso chamado Kanon T. Dalaras? - O grego perguntou orgulhoso.

-Já por que? - O aquariano disse surpreso - Ele é meu ídolo!

-Aquele T. no nome dele é de Tiropoulos, assim como o D. no meu nome é de Dalaras - Saga disse sério.

-Você e o Kanon são irmãos?! Você tem um D. no nome? - Camus praticamente gritou.

-Nós somos sim, e gêmeos - O grego riu divertido - Abre o porta-luvas e pega a minha carteira de motorista que você vai ver que tem um pequeno D.

-Hum... - Camus fez o que o grego mandou pegou a carteira de motorista - Há! Você não mudou nada desde os dezesseis anos! - Os dois riram - É verdade, mas porque vocês dois não usam o mesmo sobrenome?

-Pra não atrapalhar o Kanon - Saga disse sem olhar nos olhos do ruivo - Não quero tirar méritos dele. Ele conseguiu toda essa fama e glória sem ter nada comigo, apenas me ligando de madrugada pra me apoiar a continuar o meu sonho! E parece que o apoio dele naquelas madrugadas frias me fizeram o que eu sou hoje. Você tem irmãos?

-Não, sou filho único - Camus disse cabisbaixo - Mas eu bem que queria ter um irmão...

-Hahahahaha -Saga riu um pouco - Chegamos - Ele estacionou em frente a portaria da mansão de Camus.

-Entra comigo? - O ruivo disse esperançoso.

-Entro sim, mas por que? - O grego disse curioso.

-Quero te mostrar uma coisa - O francês disse misterioso.

-Tudo bem, vamos lá - O geminiano disse saindo do carro.

Saga saiu sem colocar o boné o óculos. Trancou o carro e ficou ao lado de Camus, enquanto o mesmo acenava para o porteiro, que o encarou surpreso.

-O senhor Grive está muito preocupado com o senhor, mestre Camus! - O porteiro, um jovem loiro de mais ou menos 20 anos disse aflito.

-Relaxa, Hyoga, tá tudo sob controle! - Camus disse sorrindo - Vou só pegar umas coisas no meu quarto e já vou sair.

-Mas mestre Camus...! - O rapaz ainda tentava argumentar.

-Com licença - Saga disse sorrindo ao passar pelo loiro.

-Me desculpe, mas o senhor está com o mestre Camus? - O aflito porteiro perguntou.

-Está sim, Hyoga! - Camus respondeu corando de leve e o grego sorriu, ficando ao lado dele.

Os dois subiram todo o caminho até a casa andando vagarosamente, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias. Quando chegaram à casa, Camus se deparou com sua mãe aflita no hall de entrada.

-Onde você esteve, mocinho? Já são quase nove horas e você só aparece em casa agora! E sem me avisar! - Juliet disse transtornada.

-Me desculpe, senhora Grive, ele estava comigo - Saga disse se desculpando - Eu o levei ao cinema e perdemos a noção da hora, por favor perdoe minha irresponsabilidade.

-E quem é você rapaz? - A mulher perguntou se acalmando.

-Meu nome é Saga - O rapaz se apresentou - Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora Grive.

-Muito obrigado por cuidar do meu filho descuidado! - Juliet sorriu - Quantos anos você tem, rapaz?

-Tenho 24 anos.

-Oito anos mais velho que o Camus - A mãe apenas encarou os dois - Você trabalha, Saga?

-Não, sou vocalista de uma banda - Saga disse passando a mão pelos fartos cabelos.

-Mãe, já pode parar com o interrogatório! Eu e o Saga só vamos pegar umas coisas no meu quarto e já vamos sair - Camus pegou a mão do grego - Vamos, antes que ela recomece o interrogatório!

-Volte aqui mocinho! Quem disse que você pode sair a essa hora? - Juliet disse brava - E com quem pensa que vai?

-Dormir na casa do Saga, com o Saga - O ruivo disse sem parar de andar, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

-Você não vai sair daqui se não falar direito comigo, Camus Albert Verseau Grive! - A mãe disse séria - Deixe o rapaz terminar de se apresentar! Qual é o seu nome completo, rapazinho?

-Saga Dalaras Tiropoulos - Ele disse envergonhado.

-Belo nome - Ela sorriu - Qual o nome da sua banda? - Ela sabia que Camus adorava o Saga Tiropoulos, só não sabia que aquele Saga era o ídolo do filho.

-The Saints - Ele respondeu orgulhoso e a ficha da mãe caiu.

-Você? - Ela estava atônita - De onde se conhecem?

-Ele foi em casa, me examinou e fomos assistir filme - Saga disse sincero.

-Finalmente conseguiu conhecer o Saga, filho? - Ela sorriu - Parabéns! Bom, não vou te impedir, se você quiser ir dormir na casa dele, por mim tudo bem. Divirtam-se e não fiquem acordados até muito tarde! - Ela disse entrando na casa.

-Obrigado, senhora Grive! - Saga disse acenando e vendo a mulher se afastar.

-Não acredito que você ficou amiguinho dela - Camus encarava Saga atônito.

-Ela é realmente muito legal - O grego disse sorridente.

-Toda vez, até com as namoradas que eu trouxe em casa, ela nunca foi legal com ninguém! você foi o primeiro! - O ruivo disse chocado.

-Hahahahahahaha sou especial!

Os dois entrar rindo na casa. Pena que a felicidade dos dois acabaria quando encontrassem o verdadeiro dono da casa e pai de Camus, Thomás Grive.


End file.
